Operation: Bright Idea
Operation: Bright Idea was a contract between the Trilliant Ring and the Deathless, the goal of which was to eliminate a company called "Brilliant Thing," which was creating knock-offs of Trilliant products. Following the completion of this goal, the Deathless provided training for a new, special operations branch of Trilliant's security, the Aatxe. Brilliant Thing In 3051, the Upper Echelon of the Trilliant Ring were made aware of a competing company known as “Brilliant Thing” that was mass producing low quality knock-off versions of popular Trilliant products. Upon further investigation, Trilliant discovered that the owner of Brilliant Thing was Dr. Clyde Henwick, a former Trilliant executive who had left the company in 3032. When Trilliant realized that one of their own scientists was at the helm of Brilliant Thing, they were enraged, as this was a betrayal of the highest caliber. The ownership of ideas is at the heart of the Trilliant Ring, and original designs the core of Trilliant’s advancement structure. For this ex-Trilliant to steal ideas, pass them off as their own and make them to a substandard quality was beyond forgiveness. It was reason for the most extreme form of chastisement. Trilliant had previously contracted the Deathless to patrol and protect Igliza and believed the mercenaries would be a good fit to deal with Brilliant Thing as well. Since they intended to deal with competing company outside and beyond normal legal resources, Trilliant wanted the deniability and discretion they knew would come with hiring the Deathless. The Deathless were contracted to ensure that all traces of Brilliant Thing, including its facilities in the Phalest system, would be completely destroyed. Additionally, the Deathless were to evacuate the renegade Trilliant scientist behind Brilliant Thing. Contract with the Deathless The Deathless operation (codenamed “Bright Idea”) was one of the most brutally effective military operations in Acheron Rho’s history. The goal of the operation was simple, create a massive distraction by assaulting the Brilliant Thing installations with ostentatious force while simultaneously securing the target. To do so DCS launched a two-pronged assault. First, they mobilized a Strike Fleet and two Mechanized Heavy Infantry Divisions to the Phalest system to assault the factories located in Phalest’s asteroid belt. Their goal was simple: destroy everything, providing the most effective of distractions. At the same time a Deathless Special Units team infiltrated the Bombala 5 station under the cover of a civilian freighter a day before the assault, and started their own operation. The team’s goal was to destroy Brilliant Thing’s labs and offices on the station as well as the capture Dr. Henwick, the company’s founder. From the arrival of the Deathless Fleet in the system to the evacuation of the Special Units team, the operation lasted 6 hours. What was left from DCS’ raid on Brilliant Thing was rubble and corpses, not a single one of them Deathless, as Brilliant Thing had no serious security of their own. This operation showed to the sector at large the ruthless efficiency with which Deathless operation could be led, serving as a great warning and advertisement to future contractors. Formation of Trilliant Special Operations Impressed with the Deathless Special Forces’ efficacy during Operation Bright Idea, the Trilliant Ring’s Upper Echelon decided that it was once again time to turn to the Deathless for additional training. Trilliant had plans to form an elite force of special operatives who would be assigned specifically to deal with corporate espionage, intellectual property disputes, and other sensitive matters, and The Deathless would be the ones to form them. The terms of the contract were simple: in exchange for special forces training the Deathless, in addition to a considerable sum, would receive Trilliant augmentations to equip their soldiers with, providing Trilliant with even more test subjects on the process. The training was simple enough. Capable Trilliant security personnel were subjected to the same selection and training process that Deathless Special Forces were, including all encompassing weapons handling, mastery of Deathless CQC, and even the “naked drop” where operatives are sent on Thorg with little to no equipment to accomplish a task within an allotted amount of time. Following the first batch of trainees, Kubinka-2 personnel were assigned to the newly formed Trilliant special forces, (codename: Aatxe) to “assist and provide counsel” in their operations. The final goal of the contract being to provide a self-sufficient force, the Kubinka-2 team also taught the Aatxe how to provide instruction and training for Special Forces, making them go through the Deathless Special Forces instructor course after a few Aatxe-led operations showed their proficiency. As a result current day Aatxe, although they have since developed their own training regimens tailored to Trilliant’s needs and equipment, share a very similar methodology and culture to Kubinka-2 and Deathless special forces as a whole. Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:The Deathless